


Mixed Up

by DemigodVigilante



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodVigilante/pseuds/DemigodVigilante
Summary: What if, instead of dancing with Star under the moonlight, Marco accidentally grabs the wrong person and ends up bonded with Bill Cipher? What if Tom realized he had feelings for Marco instead of Star?Marco went to the Blood Moon Ball to rescue Star. He DID NOT go there for any other reason. Unfortunately, the moon seems to have other plans.This fanfiction was inspired by a comment by Doll-Face1952. I own nothing in this story and all rights belong to these cartoons' creators.Thanks!
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Marco Diaz/Bill Cipher, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's the annoying author! I just wanted to let you know that this work originally created on Wattpad (you can go check out my profile there, it's the same username).
> 
> Thanks!

Marco was here to rescue Star. He scanned the room looking for the blonde girl, his best friend. The sooner he found her, the less likely she would be harmed, and the sooner they could leave. It was easier said then done as the crowd was thick with demons and the lighting wasn't the best. Marco wouldn't let this discourage him as he continued searching.

Suddenly, slow music started playing and the room got even darker. Marco squinted, trying to find Star before it was too late. The walls were illuminated by blood red light and the music was hypnotizing.

It was suffocating.

Marco was about to panic when he spotted a glimpse of blonde hair. Demons couldn't be blonde...right?

"Star!" He exclaimed, racing towards the figure. Finally, he found her! He grabbed the figure's hand and dragged them aside. "Thank goodness I found you!"

And almost as quick as the hope had risen, it was crushed. A red tinted spotlight fell directly on top of the pair, lighting up their faces.

It wasn't Star.

Marco immediately let go of the hand, trying to back away. He had grabbed the wrong person.

Apparently, demons can be blonde.

"Mind telling me your name Skull boy?" The demon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"M-Marco." He stuttered. He had no idea why he was still standing there and blowing his cover.

"Names Bill." The demon replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was at that moment, Marco knew something was not right.

"I'm sorry, I'll be going now." He mumbled, taking a few more steps back.

Find Star, get out. Find Star, get out. He thought to himself. The sooner you find her, the sooner you can leave.

If the ball had been suffocating before, it was definitely worse now.

"Well Marco, care to dance?" Bill asked, holding our his hand. The red moonlight shone brighter over the pair, its rays danced around the room. Bill had no idea why he was doing this. His heart was already taken.

"Yes." He replied, taking the offer.

Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they followed along anyway.

Together, they danced across the ballroom. Other couples gasped and watched in awe as the pair flew gracefully around the floor, like two swans on a lake.

Bill smiled at Marco, showing his sharp white teeth. Marco felt dizzy from spinning around so many times (or was it because of Bill?).

"Marco?!" He heard someone exclaim from behind him, snapping him out of his trance. The light from the blood moon started to fade, almost like it was trying to hide.

"Star?" He asked, whirling around to face her. "You're here!"

"Marco?!" She asked again, disbelief lacing into her voice.

"Sta-" He began only to be cut off.

"MARCO?!" Someone else exclaimed.

It was Tom.

Tom turned toward Bill and glared at him. "Aren't you supposed to be chasing after Dipper?" He asked suspiciously, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Bill paled instantly, realization coming back to him.

Tom's eyes glowed white, rage consuming him.

"THAT DANCE WAS MEANT FOR ME!" He growled, flames rising beside him.

Bill wasn't scared of Tom, he was just angry that he had let himself fall under the Blood Moon's spell.

"Then take him!" Bill yelled back, pushing Marco towards Tom.

The room became silent. Everyone was holding their breath.

Tom and Marco stared at each other. Star and Bill stared at the pair. Everyone else was staring at the group of four.

Then, like nothing happened, Tom and Marco started dancing. Slowly at first, but eventually getting faster.

The moon redirected its light, shining it down on both Marco and Tom.

And so, a new couple was chosen.


	2. Dipper's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was originally planning to end it at the first chapter but someone requested I write Dipper's reaction.
> 
> OF FREAKING COURSE I WROTE THE CHAPTER!
> 
> Shout out to randomplotbunny on archiveofourown.org for requesting this chapter! Thanks for sharing your idea!
> 
> On to the story!

Dipper knew something was up the moment Bill walked into the Mystery Shack.

"Hey Pine Tree!" He called, smiling innocently.

It was so obvious that Dipper wouldn't bat an eyelash if someone had made a sign about it and stuck it over Bill's head!

"What did you do this time?" Dipper sighed, setting aside the book he was reading for later.

"Nothing!" Bill exclaimed a little too quickly. "I mean- It's not like I snuck out against your Gruncles' orders and danced with another guy at the Blood Moon Ball!"

Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to call Tom." He said in a monotone. This happened way too often.

Bill's facade fell immediately.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, kneeling and crying in front of Dipper. "I didn't mean to dance with Marco! I fell under the moon's spell!"

Then to emphasize his point, he threw in a few more 'I'm sorry's.

Dipper sighed again.

"I'll forgive you this time." He said slowly.

Bill looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you-"

"But if this ever happens again, I'm sicking Mabel and my Gruncles on you. Then I'm locking you out of the Mystery Shack for a week." He continued cutting Bill off.

Bill paled thinking about what Dipper's family might do to him.

"Understood Pine Tree." He whispered, voice a little shaky.

"Good. Now carry me to Mabel you evil Dorito." Dipper said, pointing in the direction of the door.

Bill knew that this was Dipper's way of punishing him, but he couldn't help smiling.

"As you wish Pine Tree." He responded, picking Dipper up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me prompts or ideas in the comments (you can also PM me if you want)!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give a shout out to both Doll-Face1952 and Sallythewolf17 on Wattpad for inspiring me to write this story!
> 
> Feel free to give me writing prompts and ideas in the comments!


End file.
